Pink and Purple
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Dick gets an early morning call from Bruce. Tim did WHAT?


Dick walked into the cave and saw Tim sitting on the floor, looking over case files. "So, what did you do this time?"

Tim stared at him with a small smile. "What on earth do you mean?"

Dick tapped his foot. "Oh, I don't know, Timmy. I woke up this morning with this message on my cell." Dick pressed a button and the message began to play.

Batman's voice boomed from the cell phone. "I don't know what has gotten into him, but you better find time to get over there and talk to Tim, or I am going to hang him from the ceiling of the cave by his ankles."

When the message stopped playing Dick placed his cell phone back into his pocket. "So, I ask again. What did you do?"

Tim's smile widened ever so slightly. "It's not my fault. It was sitting there, I was sitting there. I was completely bored out of my mind, and the case files were growing increasingly more boring with each paragraph. It couldn't have been helped, and no matter what you say I am a product of my environment."

Dick was becoming more and more impatient as the seconds passed. "Okay, fine, Mr. Product of your environment. What happened?"

Tim placed the file he was supposed to be reading on the floor. "Okay, so I might have possibly, just maybe, sort of just a little, given the batmobile and the bat suit a new look."

Dick wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to come out of Tim's mouth, but that was certainly not it. Slowly he lowered himself into a sitting position next to Tim on the cave floor. "Care to elaborate?"

Tim stood up, and walked over to the place where the batmobile was sitting with a tarp over it. Before Dick could even start to imagine what was underneath the tarp, Tim tore it off of the batmobile… or at least what used to be the batmobile. Dick's mouth hung open as his eyes scanned the once charcoal colored car. Tim watched Dick as he stared motionless at the car. "Don't worry. The bat suit matches."

Dick gradually regained the power of speech. "Hang you from the ceiling by your ankles? I'm surprised he didn't hunt you down, beat you to within an inch of your life, slowly disembowel you with a batarang, and then hand you over to The Joker when he was done. Tim, it's bad enough you defiled the batmobile, but the bat suit too? What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed? Not to mention thrown out of the cave for life? How could you? What did Bruce say when he saw it?"

Tim's smile had grown to a full grin. "Like I said, I was bored and it was there. Besides, I think the pink and purple really show the lighter side of Batman." Tim couldn't help but laugh.

Dick looked mortified. "Tim, he's Batman he's not supposed to have a lighter side."

Tim was on the floor rolling with laughter. "Oh, man, you so should have been here when Bruce first saw it. His eyes went really wide, like twice the size yours did, and then he just glared at me with that glare. You know, the one that just screams, 'we'll talk about this later'. And then he left without a word. It was so awesome. You would have laughed your ass off. I mean it."

Dick was still just standing there shocked. "Tim, I still don't get what could have possessed you to do this. By the way, how did you do it? He was only out of the cave for a couple of hours."

Tim stopped laughing long enough to answer him. "He was gone a lot longer than you think. Anyway, I think the better question would be why Batman had pink and purple paint in the bat cave just sitting out where anything could have happened. Oh, and as far as the whole, 'what could have possessed me' thing goes, boredom will prompt you to do a lot of things you never thought you would. But I'm sure you know all about that. Right, Dick?"

Dick wasn't sure if it was the severe lack of caffeine, or the fact that Tim was definitely not acting like himself, but processing what Tim had just said was hard enough. Deciphering his meaning was nearly impossible at this point. "What is that supposed to mean, Timmy?"

Tim was leaning against the newly painted batmobile with his arms across his chest. "Why don't you tell me, Dick?"

Dick was beyond a little freaked out at this point. His day was certainly not going as planned. He was supposed to be back in his apartment sleeping. It was Saturday, his day off, and he would have been sleeping had his phone not been making that annoying little chirp sound that it made when he had a message that he should have just ignored. In fact, he planned on ignoring it, but of course he saw that it was from Bruce and just had to answer it, just like a sad little puppy dog constantly coming when its master calls even if the dog knows there will be no treat in its future. Yeah, it was just like that, except his master was Batman, and there were worst things than not getting a treat. Dick mentally slapped himself, and then strode over to Tim. "Okay, tell you what, I'm going to take you over to the pretty machinery over here. Then I'm going to run some nice tests on you, and check for brain damage. After that I'm going to hand you back over to Bruce, and he can deal with you. Because 5:30 A.M. is far too early on a Saturday to be dealing with this."

Dick grabbed a hold of Tim and dragged him over to the machines. "Okay, now I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them without the smartass comments. Go it?"

Tim simply rolled his eyes. "Wow, you sucked the fun out of here almost as quickly as Batman. That is certainly something to be proud of."

Dick rubbed his tired eyes, and tried not to think of sleep… or his warm bed for that matter. "When was the last time you hit your head, or had a severe head injury?"

Tim folded his arms across his chest again. "I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it is none of your business."

Dick groaned in annoyance. "Come on Tim, I'm serious."

Tim shook his head. "Yeah, and so am I. It's none of your business, and I'm not talking about it."

Dick heaved a large sigh. "Tim, don't make me go through the files. I am going to be really unhappy if I have to do that."

"It's not in the files." Tim hurriedly slapped a hand over his own mouth. Mentally he scolded himself to think before speaking.

Immediately Dick turned to face him. "What do you mean it's not in the files?"

Tim frantically moved his head back and forth with his hand still over his mouth. Dick quickly pulled Tim's hand away, and asked him again. Tim tried not to speak, but it was like his brain wasn't in control anymore. "It didn't happen while I was Robin. It's not in the files."

Dick was starting to think he might actually survive the day after all. "Okay, so, when was the last you hit your head?"

Tim was staring up at the ceiling avoiding Dick's gaze. "Last night, or this morning. I don't really remember that well."

Dick started to breathe a little more calmly as he continued to ask questions, but the fact that Tim didn't really remember was starting to worry him. "Was it before or after you redecorated the car and bat suit?"

Tim turned his head slightly. "After, no, wait before, no, wait both."

Dick's worry was starting to show through. "What do you mean both?"

Tim stared straight into Dick's eyes this time. "Well, I hit my head in the shower before, but it wasn't bad. I was only out for a minute or two; not long at all. Then I hit my head on the cave wall afterwards. Again, it wasn't bad. I was out two, three minutes tops. It was nothing, really."

Dick started rubbing Tim's shoulder as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone. "When did you get so clumsy?"

Tim shrugged. "Maybe I've always been clumsy. I don't know, but I really want to go to sleep. Something told me not to, but I don't know what, but I really want to go to sleep now."

Dick shook Tim with one hand to make sure he stayed awake, and dialed Leslie on his cell with the other. "Tim, I'm really proud of you for staying awake all on your own, but I need you to continue with that for a little longer. Can you do that for me? Can you stay awake?"

Tim mumbled something inaudible as Dick listened and waited for Leslie to pick up.

Dick was standing in the hallway waiting for Leslie to come out and talk to him. It felt like it had been hours since they had moved Tim out of the cave, and suddenly Dick was feeling more exhausted than ever. He was leaning against the wall when he heard the door to Tim's room open and close again. Slowly he turned to face Leslie. "Is he okay?"

Leslie walked over, and placed a reassuring hand on Dick's shoulder. "He should be. A few bumps and bruises, but there don't seem to be any serious brain injuries or long term damage. He does have a concussion, and Tim shouldn't be out in the suit for a couple of days. "

Dick breathed a sigh of relief. "So, is there a reason he maliciously attacked the batmobile and bat suit with pink and purple paint?"

Leslie removed her hand from Dick's shoulder. "I'm just guessing here, but I think it was because Tim was trying to do anything and everything to keep himself awake. He didn't know why, but he knew that he had to stay awake. Although, I really am curious about why Bruce had pink and purple paint in the cave to begin with."

Dick shrugged. "Don't ask me why Bruce does the stuff he does. I'm just the guy who gets called in when he doesn't feel like dealing with Tim. Now, it is so nap time. Catch you later." Dick walked off to another bedroom, and Leslie silently left the manor.

The End


End file.
